


So Much Of Everything

by baeminhyuk



Series: There's Something About You And Me [8]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Lisa-centric, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeminhyuk/pseuds/baeminhyuk
Summary: Lisa's kind of already in love with Jennie. Maybe someday she'll actually tell her.





	So Much Of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> another sad angsty fic for ya'll. hope you guys like it :)

 

Jennie’s heels make her legs look amazing, but make it nearly impossible to sneak around anywhere. This wouldn't be a problem if she didn't insist on sneaking around in the first place.

“Lisa-ya!” she half-whispers, “Stop it! What's that noise?"

Lisa wants to laugh, but it'll encourage Jennie, and the last thing she needs is for her to be  _more_  extroverted. "It's  _you_ , Jen."

“Of course not!”

“It is,” she laughs, stepping behind her, steering Jennie with her hands on her upper arms. She's been working at these stairs for at least 5 minutes. "What're you trying to do here?"

"We have to go up," she insists, nodding emphatically. Lisa chuckles again, moves her thumbs over Jennie’s skin. The Korean’s heels hit the marble again. " _Why is this floor so loud?_ "

"Jennie," she laughs. She walks up the steps so she's standing in front of the smaller girl. "You're being crazy right now. I think the tequila was a bad idea."

Jennie giggles, girlish and adorable, clutches the front of Lisa's shirt and covers her mouth with her hand. "Tequila is  _never_  a bad idea.  _Never_ , Lisa."

"Okay," she concedes. God, she's cute.

This part isn't usually her job, dealing with Jennie after she's had too much to drink. Jisoo is good about letting her sleep it off in her apartment, pouring bloody mary's down her throat in the morning to cure the hangover and making sure her clothes are laundered in time for her to leave. Chaeyoung takes her home and babies her and gets her to drink a ton of water and thinks of things like calling her mother and clean underwear and lots of carbs to soak up the alcohol.

Lisa just wants to spend time with her. Drunk or sober, she just wants to be around her. Since neither of their friends were sober enough, it's Jennie and her inside this huge summer house in Jeju and this party Ju-ne decided to host for the YG groups was happening outside. It's barely 10:30 and Jennie was already completely hammered. It'd be really funny if she wasn't so worried about her. That comes more easily than even taking care of her does.

"Why'd you bring me here?" she asks, sitting down right on the step in the middle of the staircase. She crosses her legs to sit indian-style, not paying much mind to whether or not her dress is covering her.

It's not.

"I wanted to."

" _Lisa-yaaa_ ,” she whines. "Answer. For real, answer."

"Because I like having you around," Lisa says, rolling her eyes. “Let’s go. Upstairs before someone sees you."

The idea of someone seeing Jennie's underwear beneath her dress makes Lisa want to grind her teeth.

She gives the Thai this little smile and her eyes are all mischievous. "Carry me?"

"Jennie," she laughs. "You're such a demanding drunk."

"Hey!" she cries indignantly. Lisa steps in front of her and crouches down so she can get onto her back and she starts piggy-backing her up the stairs. "I'm not  _a_  drunk, I'm just  _drunk_. There's a difference."

"For now," she mutters under her breath.

The truth is, this kind of thing has been happening more and more often. Chaeyoung is scared (so is Lisa) but Jisoo keeps saying it's just a phase and she'll grow out of it once the thrill of rebelling wears off. Lisa kind of hopes that's right. The best thing about Jennie is that she can make you feel drunk without a single drop of alcohol hitting your tongue. She's a million times more charming than anyone she's ever known, and she's so goddamn gorgeous it's impossible not to be a little in awe of her.

Lisa gets her upstairs and she wants to walk again, so she puts her down and Jennie holds onto the taller one's shoulder while she slips off her shoes. She shoves them into Lisa's hands and takes off down the hall.

"Know what we should do?" she asks, walking backwards just outside the door to Lisa's bedroom.

"Sleep it off?" she suggests, laughing a little at how Jennie's acting. The older girl shakes her head rapidly. Lisa worries she's going to make herself sick. “Then what?”

“Let’s make a fort."

"Jennie-unnie,” she laughs. "C'mon. We should just get you into bed."

"That's not fun," she says seriously. Lisa pushes her into their shared bedroom and she closes the door behind her. "You're not fun. Chaeyoung makes you be not fun."

"What does Chaeyoung have to do with anything?" she asks, dropping Jennie's shoes on the floor while the other girl was removing her kimono. It's not that she's mad Jennie mentioned it, she just really wants to know how the two things are related.

"Chaeyoung's  _your_  girlfriend."

"She's  _your_  best friend."

"Yeah, but I don't let her boss me around,” Jennie says seriously.

"You don't let anybody boss you around," she reminds her.

" _You_  were just bossing me around," Jennie points out, walking towards Lisa. The latter rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"But it's okay when I do it, right?" she asks, grinning enough to make her giggle. She nods and puts her hands on Lisa's hips. "Come on. Let's get you into bed."

"Not the best line I've ever heard, Lalisa,” she teases.

She still grabs the hem of her yellow dress, pulls it up over her head and drops it on the floor. Lisa's standing right in front of her and she's wearing a strapless bra and matching panties, and it's seriously impossible not to look at her. Jennie is beyond gorgeous, all porcelain skin and curves and everything she wants. She's got this gummy smile, too, and it's adorable and sexy at the same time. Lisa can't help it when she reaches out and drags her knuckle down Jennie's side until her hand is wrapped around her hip.

"You shouldn't have done that," she says quietly, trying to look at Jennie's eyes. It's not all that hard, actually, since they're so brown and sparkling with something right now.

"I can do whatever I want," Jennie says petulantly. She's still smiling, though, and Lisa wants to laugh, but her body won't let her.

"You should get into bed," she says, pulling away from Jennie. She grabs one of her spare shirts from her suitcase, tugs back the sheets and nudges the Korean girl towards the bed, and Jennie sits down at the edge, looking up at her before grabbing the shirt being offered to her. It's stupid how much she wants to kiss Jennie.

"Aren't you getting in?" she asks quietly. Lisa can tell she's getting to the tired part of her drunkenness. Jisoo's warned her about it.

"I'm gonna get you some water. I'll be back," she promises. Jennie nods and lays down, and she covers her over. "Don't move, okay?"

"Okay," she says, closing her eyes. "I promise."

Jennie is just curling up on her pillow when she slips out of the room. Lisa knows she's risking someone seeing her by going back downstairs to the kitchen, but she doesn't care. Jennie definitely needs water. That's what Chaeyoung would do if she was here, make her drink lots of water and get lots of sleep. But really, all she can think about is that Jennie is laying in her bed right now. Jennie is in her bed right now in almost nothing but her bra and panties. It's not that she hasn't seen Jennie that way before; they have been dorm mates for more than seven years but it's wrong and stupid and  _wrong_ that she wants to be there with her.

And if she takes the stairs two at a time it's just because no one's seen her yet and she just wants to get back to her with the bottle of water she's got in her hand.

Jennie's sitting up, cross legged again with the sheets over her lap, when she walks back into the room. She's got little sections of her long hair in her fingers, braiding them carefully, chewing on her bottom lip in concentration. She doesn't even acknowledge that Lisa's back in the room. The Thai girl unbuttons her loose cardigan and takes it off, and she's got on a tank top underneath, so it's okay. Not that it really matters because Jennie's sitting on her bed practically half-naked. She thinks it would probably be alright if she took off some clothes, too.

"Pants."

Lisa laughs and tosses the bottle of water onto the bed. Jennie tries to give her what she assumes is a glare or a threatening look or something, but it just ends up looking really cute and kind of silly. Still, she unbuckles her belt and unzips her pants, lets them fall to the floor before making her way to the bed and pulling back the covers. Jennie lays down again, the little braid she just finished falling over her face. Lisa laughs and pushes it away, but leaves it between her fingers and plays with it a little.

“Are you okay?” Lisa asks. She doesn't know where the need to take care of Jennie comes from. It doesn't matter, she supposes. The shorter girl nods and slips her hand up under Lisa's tank top to rest against her ribs. "You make me worry."

"Shut up," she giggles.

Lisa tangles their legs together and moves closer. "I mean it." Jennie closes her eyes and pushes her nose against Lisa's a little bit. It's like they're kissing without the kissing part. She knows this is probably wrong, too, but she's not cheating on Chaeyoung or anything, not really. "You're my _best friend_."

Jennie’s eyes flutter closed, then open again, and Lisa knows that Jennie wants to kiss her. Jennie gets this look on her face that she's seen a lot before, especially recently. Her eyes get all soft, and they're clearer now, even though Lisa knows she's still drunk. Jennie rolls away from her and onto her back, and Lisa's hand slides down her body. It kind of grazes the side of her chest, but Jennie doesn't seem to mind all that much. She sets it on Jennie's bare hip and lets her pinky move a little bit against the material of her underwear.

"It's easier this way," Jennie says, turning her face away from her.

"What is?"

The smaller girl sighs and shakes her head. “Nothing.”

"Jennie-ya." Lisa knows she shouldn't, but she pushes herself so she's on top of the older girl. The latter sighs deeply, and it's hard not to think about all the times she's been with Chaeyoung and how she could never perceive herself to be this close with her own girlfriend. Jennie just lets her, and they  _fit_  together, and she slides her hands up Lisa's back like they're meant to be there or something. "We used to tell each other everything."

"That was before," she says quickly. "Before you and Chaeyoung."

"Me and Chaeyoung have nothing to do with me and you."

She pushes at Lisa's chest hard, like she's trying to hurt her. "That's not true. That's not true."

Lisa doesn't know why she says it twice, because she heard her the first time and knows what she means.

"Is that why?" she asks quietly, fingertips tracing along Jennie's cheek. "All this?"

All this, the drinking, the pulling away from her and everyone. She has hardly really seen Jennie lately, unless it's in practice or their shoots and performances where almost everyone is. Jennie spends a lot of her time in the city, and when she's out of town, she's still acting like she's in Hongdae on a Saturday night or whatever. Lisa misses her more than she wants to even tell her. She knows she can't tell anyone else.

Jennie kisses her, just barely at the side of her mouth, and pushes her off herself. Lisa could stay if she wanted to (which she really does) but she doesn't want to hurt her and she doesn't really know what any of this means. She's not stupid, and she knows Jennie and her were always closer than Chaeyoung and her, but she didn't think...

To be honest, she didn't really think at all. Chaeyoung just kind of told her she wanted to be together, so they are. It was good and easy. She likes Chaeyoung a lot, and cares about her deeply.

It's just...  _Jennie._

She looks over at Jennie and she's on her side, hands tucked up under the pillow like always, so they don't get cold. Lisa wants to say something but she doesn't know what, so she just turns on her side so she's facing Jennie and does her best to tell herself it'd be a bad idea to touch her.

"Maybe someday you'll fall in love with me," Jennie says sleepily. She opens one eye and Lisa's just watching her.

Lisa kisses the tip of her nose and pulls her close.

She's kind of already in love with Jennie. Maybe someday she'll actually tell her.

Jennie will probably wake up in the morning and not remember any of this. It's funny how she thinks that Lisa's breaking her heart or something, but really, Jennie's doing the same thing right back to her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> another one-shot for you all! please send me a kudos and a comment, they really inspire me to write more for our wonderful fandom :)
> 
> p.s. i'm on twitter as well [@baeminhyuk](https://twitter.com/baeminhyuk)! chat me up there :)


End file.
